Gota D'água
by LyaraCR
Summary: Apenas mais um PWP para exercitar. Sam, Dean, Calor e Estrada... No que mais poderia dar?


**Disclaimer: Os personagens aquí citados certamente não me pertencem. Caso contrário, não estaria escrevendo, não é mesmo?**

**Aviso**: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto, possui temas polêmicos e que podem ser ofensivos ao caráter de certas pessoas. Porém, se o gênero lhe agrada, Have Fun!

"_No início de tudo, tudo é apenas nada..."_

Aqui vai mais um Wincest para todos os fãs...

000

**Gota d'água**

000

Sam estava sentado no banco de trás do Impala, vestido numa bermuda preta de um tecido que não era Jeans e numa camisa branca que acompanhava até nos detalhes o seu tênis branco novo, poderoso e chamativo.

Estavam numa das tantas interestaduais e o carro havia parado de funcionar do nada. Dean havia xingado até o sétimo inferno. Sabia (ou pelo menos pensava) que era alguma maldição que o cara do Camaro havia jogado. Estavam batendo racha e ele se ferrou. Não conseguiu escapar da polícia. E Dean havia rido até os cantos com isso. Era Seth – O caçador. Ou pelo menos era isso que estava adesivado no Camaro. Um Camaro 2009 perder para um Impala 67? Como? Com Dean Winchester no volante, é impossível não perder.

Mas enfim: Agora o Impala estava parado, sem funcionar nem deixar de funcionar. Como assim? O rádio funcionava. O carro não. E Dean estava lá na frente, fuçando o motor.

Sam não aguentou o calor e saiu do carro. Foi até o irmão:

— Não dá pra arrumar isso logo?

— Se eu achar o que há de errado, dá sim... Mas o PROBLEMA Sam, é que NÃO HÁ nada errado.

Disse Dean em tom de ira.

— Nossa! Tudo bem! Não tá mais aqui quem falou!

Riu-se Sam sem graça e foi em direção à porta, pegando uma garrafa d'água que estava no banco. Foi até a frente e se assentou ao lado de Dean, que ainda mexia no motor. Tomou um gole e ofereceu à Dean, que tomou um também e devolveu a garrafa ao irmão.

— Sabe Dean.. Acho que se você olhar pela rotação, — inclinou-se sobre o carro, não antes de tirar a camisa, igualando-se à Dean — pode entender o que rola...

Colocou a camisa na borda da bermuda e fez uma coisa na qual Dean pregou os olhos:

_Sam pegou a garrafa d'água, sorveu mais um gole e a levou próximo a testa. Derramou um pouco e continuou derramando devagar, até que ela acabasse. Sacudiu os cabelos e olhou na direção de Dean. Estava molhado. Os lábios molhados, os cabelos molhados, o corpo molhado..._

— Que foi Dean?

Perguntou ele, notando que o mais velho lhe havia pregado os olhos. Dean também não estava nas suas mais puritanas condições:

_Além de sempre exalar promiscuidade, Dean estava com o peito sujo de graxa em alguns lugares, e as mãos também. Estava olhando indecentemente para Sam. Seus olhos percorriam todo aquele corpo musculoso... Lambeu os lábios automaticamente, gesto que não passou despercebido por Sam... _

_Foram se aproximando devagar, olhos nos olhos, escurecidos de desejo, malícia e luxúria contaminando o ar entre eles e de repente, Sam agarra seu próprio irmão mais velho, puxando-o pela cintura e atacando os seus lábios. _

Dean se apavorou de início, mas logo correspondeu. Sam era quente. E isso deixava Dean mais quente ainda. Aquele corpo molhado entre seus braços, aquela boca proibida na sua, mãos rolando nos quadris... E Sam sentia o mesmo. Tinha Dean sujo de graxa nos braços, o mais homem possível. Másculo, quente, duro. Esse era Dean. Seu desejo secreto desde há muito.

Atacou o pescoço de Dean e pôde sentir o aroma amadeirado do perfume vivo ali. Deixou ao menos umas três marcas antes de encostá-lo no capô, dando um tipo de prensa bem quente em pleno meio-dia. Os corpos colados, Dean e Sam em pleno estado de vulnerabilidade, se devorando como dois adolescentes na única chance de sua vida.

E lágrimas começaram a cair de ambos os olhos ao mesmo tempo... Sam se afastou e olhou para Dean um pouco distante.

— Why?

Perguntou num sussurro rouco...

— 'Cause I Love you Sammy...

Dean disse olhando nos olhos de seu irmão.

— I Love you too Dean... But… That's wrong..

— Please Sam… Don't make it hard…

E foi até o mais novo, puxando-o pela mão. As coisas começaram mais calmas e menos impulsivas dessa vez. Sam não sabia que Dean tinha um lado doce. E ele tinha. O beijava suavemente enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

Estavam embarcando por um caminho sem volta...

E tudo foi tão de repente, que agora era Sam quem tinha o pescoço marcado. Dean sentia o aroma vivo de shampoo barato se misturando ao perfume doce e exótico de seu irmão mais novo.

Estavam quentes. Dean podia assemelhar aquele calor a algo bem familiar mesmo que não se lembrasse por completo: O fogo do inferno.

E ele gostava. Aquilo o aquecia por dentro e por fora.

Tinha Sam em seus braços e não queria deixá-lo nunca mais... Não queria se importar com o pecado. As lágrimas haviam cessado tão rápido quanto haviam começado. E era assim que seria: Sem culpa – Sem Lágrimas.

...FiNnIs...


End file.
